


The Yellow Submarine

by fleeted_summer



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Drug Use, Fluff, I'll add more tags later, John does whatever he wants, M/M, Magic, Paul has a secret, Paul thinks George is baby, Pirate AU, Slow Burn, Smoking, alternative universe, and a pirate captain, and tbh George is baby, he is also an emotional disaster, i don't wanna spoil too much so let's go, many references, might include starrison and mclennon, or at least attempted comedy, or two, ringo is ringo, supernatural stuff will happen, things might get really angsty or might not ahaha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21778702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleeted_summer/pseuds/fleeted_summer
Summary: "Yeah, John, why? You know submarines don't exist".
Relationships: George Harrison & John Lennon & Paul McCartney & Ringo Starr, George Harrison & Paul McCartney, George Harrison/Ringo Starr, John Lennon & Ringo Starr, John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 24
Kudos: 45





	1. Pirate Captain

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello!
> 
> At first the idea of writing a fanfic about the Beatles seemed a little bizarre to me, however, I changed my mind as stuff like the Beatles Cartoon and Yellow Submarine (movie) exist and my mind eventually started to get ideas for a fic. I first thought I would write a fic based on the Octopus Garden AU I had read about, but it didn't really fit my plans so I decided to create my own AU and here we are. So, this fanfic is completely fictional and it's not my take on reality or anything like that. I guess it's also necessary to state that I DO NOT own the Beatles or any of their songs (I wish).
> 
> Also, please feel free to leave a comment/s !! That encourages me to keep on writing. Please also note that English is not my first language, so if you want you can tell me about possible spelling errors, so I can learn! Thank you for reading this fic!

”But really, George, why are we here?”

George and watched the sun going down in the horizon . It was already getting dark, but there was still some colour in the sky.

There was also the dark sea and it’s calm waves.

Then there was Paul, whose question George would rather not have heard. Even so, he had to reply with something to his friend. He smiled, but didn’t turn around to face Paul.

”Well as ye know, me dad was a fisherman and me mum a pirate and so I eventually inherited this boat-”

George, still staring ahead at the crimson sunset, was interrupted by Paul’s long and slightly annoyed sigh.

”Don’t you start with that rubbish again!”

Now that George turned his head, he saw that Paul looked as annoyed as he sounded, even though he usually looked like a puppy with his big eyes.

”It’s not rubbish, Paul. It’s not like this is new to me. I’ve been on this ship countless times. And as you know, my parents weren’t exactly rich… so even I might have sometimes snatched something that didn’t belong to me. So really, is it difficult for you to believe that I would want to continue my life on the sea, as a pirate? It’s not like we have much to get back to… the schools didn’t accept us”.

Paul didn’t say anything to that and he didn’t look annoyed anymore, his face had softened, even though George could see that many thoughts obviously were crossing his mind. Sometimes George wondered what he was scheming, because Paul was always scheming something, or if not that, he was not telling the whole truth for one reason or another. However, he knew he could trust Paul because in the end Paul wanted his happiness and what was best for him, he supposed.

”You did say that you want to be a pirate captain a lot when we were young lads”, Paul chuckled to lighten up the mood.

”I get to be a pirate captain, really? Really?!” George shouted over-enthusiastically, joking, followed by a laugh. He couldn’t help the real, wide smile that stayed on his lips though.

There was a moment of silence. Ocean’s waves had almost disappeared.

George startled to fiddle with the buttons that were on his jacket’s sleeves. The jacket was coloured tangerine orange. It was skillfully crafted and had stayed in the same shape since his 20th birthday. His parents had gotten it for him. How George wished he could see them again.

Paul let out a chuckle suddenly.

”What?”

”It’s just… You know that you’re still a baby, right?” Paul ruffled George’s soft hair.

”Paul I’ve never been that much younger than you”.

”I stand by what I said, end of discussion”.

George pretended to be offended, frowning. He didn’t really mind Paul speaking so gently to him, although it did make him a little embarrassed.

”Baby little brother”, Paul added and leaned a little closer to give a kiss on George’s forehead.

”Oh my god, Paul” George could only chuckle while rolling his eyes and playfully punch Paul’s shoulder.

”What? Gonna have a tantrum now, are we?” Paul laughed and George felt a slight pain in his arm as Paul punched him back.

George couldn’t hide his bubbling laughter either.

This reminded him of how they used to be in the old days. Or actually how they’ve always been and would always be. It’s true, George thought. He and Paul were brothers, even though not biologically. They had always looked out for each other as kids, as teens and today. When there wasn’t anyone else to turn to, Paul was there for him. And George for Paul.

Their laughter slowly faded away, like the sunlight that was now gone. The only sources of light were the lanterns they had on the ship and the stars twinkling above them. The moon was nowhere to be seen. The dim lights on the ship gave a cozy atmosphere, but it was also a little intimidating to only see darkness underneath their ship. Who knows what was underneath them right now? The sea was pitch black and there was no wind anymore.

Paul decided to break the silence that had fallen over them.

”But, y’know, if my little brother wants to be a pirate ship’s captain, I have nothing against that. I would trust him”, Paul said, now a little more serious than before, though still smiling.

”Heh, thanks mate. That’s what I wanted to hear. You can still call me George though”, George joked.

”No no that won’t do! How about… Captain Harrison!” Paul waved with his hands to make a dramatic effect. ”Oh and put on that hat of your’s! You know the one!”

”You daft”, George shook his head, smirking.

He should check where his feather hat is.

\---

The night was very peaceful, so luckily they both got much sleep. It was always exhausting to stay up guarding the ship and observing how the ocean was acting. It wouldn’t be any good if they got shipwrecked while sleeping or if they hit another ship.

In the morning, before going onto the deck, George went through a wooden chest he had brought with him. Going through the stuff that was in it, he eventually found the box he was searching for.

Opening the box, George held the item in his hands for a moment. The deep orange hat with the green feather only stared back at him silently.

”Screw it”, George thought as he put the hat on his head and threw the box back into the chest.

George yawned as he made his way up to the deck and stretched his arms. The ship wasn’t very big, so he and Paul were able to control it. However, they wouldn’t be able to control the ship IF THERE WASN’T ANYBODY BEHIND THE BLOODY WHEEL.

Sprinting up the stairs, George made his way behind the wheel and started steering towards the direction they were going, based on the suns location. They should arrive at an island about in the evening, if the winds were at their side and if they hadn’t been off course for too long.

Once George had corrected their course, he assumed that Paul was probably in the front part of the ship. He would ask later why Paul had let his guard down. It was a fairly windy morning after all.

Soon he knew that his suspicion had been correct as he heard shouting somewhere in front of the ship and also got the answer to why Paul hadn’t been behind the wheel.

”OH MY GOD!”

”What’s wrong, Paul?” George shouted back.

At first George got no reaction, but soon he saw Paul running towards him over the main deck.

”George George George George George!”

Paul was soon next to George at the wheel, out of breath.

”That’s five Georges. Why so dramatic? You saw a siren or something?” George smirked.

To George’s disappointment and worry, Paul didn’t seem to be in the mood for joking, at least at the moment.

”It’s the Yellow Submarine, George! The Yellow Submarine!” There was some panic in Paul’s words.

George lifted his heavy eyebrows.

”The Yellow Submarine? What do you mean?”

He was certain he had heard the name sometime somewhere, not sure when or where though.

”You know that there are rumours that if you set foot on that ship, you may never return, because there’s no defeating the crew?”

Oh yeah, right… that.

Paul lended George the telescope he had been holding. The metal felt cold against his eye as he looked through it. There, in the horizon was another ship. The Yellow Submarine, if their eyes didn’t deceive them.

”The ship is indeed yellow”, George let out a laugh, but his voice was slightly trembling.

They were not ready for this, they were certainly not ready for this. Not yet at least. With only two men on a ship, they stood no chance towards such a hostile ship.

If the rumours were true that is, George tried to calm himself. Some tales were made up just to intimidate, after all.

”Paul, we need to try to go as quickly as we can. Their ship is bigger so it could sail slower since it’s probably heavier”.

”You might have a point. Anyway, I’ll go fix the sails!”

\---

And boy if they sailed as quickly as they could.

Every minute that went by, they wished that they could’ve lost sight of the other ship. The two did whatever they could, but in vain.

It didn’t take half an hour though before the ship painted bright yellow was right next to them. Now that the ship was this close, they could see that there was also red and white paint here and there. Bold colours, for sure.

George tightened his grip on the wheel and searched for Paul with his gaze. And soon he did see Paul slowly emerge from underneath the deck. George noticed he was holding a revolver as he walked upstairs, next to him.

He was not used to seeing Paul this serious, but George knew that Paul probably had experience with pirates since after all, he had been a fisherman for years. Sometimes he had been on the sea for so long George had begun to get worried.

”Do you have your sword?”

George nodded slightly. He had fetched it after they had seen the other ship.

He gulped as they waited. George had met pirates before, not to mention his mother had been one as well. Many were not so forgiving. Keeping you as a prisoner was basically the highest form of mercy for most. He and Paul were not like that of course, they simply didn’t have many other choises than to rob, but that fact didn’t help much in this situation.

Paul took hold of George’s shoulder to support him.

”Don’t worry, pal, I’m gonna be alright”, George smiled towards Paul, while keeping his eyes on the ship beside them.

”Aye, captain Baby”.

”You’re hopeless”, George shook his head, amused.

George jumped as something hit on the side of their ship with a ’THUD’.

He could not see what it was, but something had collided. Soon he realised though. It was a boarding hook and more were thrown at their ship, attaching this time.

And so their ship was dragged sideways towards the other boat.

The yellow submarine was now looming over their smaller ship. There was at least eight men they could spot onboard, if not more.

Suddenly Paul sprinted down the stairs, onto the main deck, facing the other pirates.

”DON’T YOU DARE TAKE A STEP ON THIS SHIP”

Oh god Paul.

Surprisingly the pirates hesitated, turning to look at each other.

”Out of they way, boys!” A loud, rather nasal voice spoke up.

Soon the men made way for this person, probably the captain, to get a look at them.

George and Paul could soon see the person who had spoken. He was wearing a dark, forest green coat. It had many details sewn onto it, a contrast to the other men, who were wearing basic shirts and jackets. This certainly was the ship’s captain.

George turned to look at Paul. He was still holding the revolver, but he could see that his hand was shaking a little. George was at least just as scared, but they couldn’t appear like that to the men on the Yellow Submarine.

”You hear what he said”, George managed to shout.

The man with the green coat turned towards George, his round glasses glimmering in the sunlight. A grin emerged on his lips, making him look somewhat barmy.

”It’s just you two?” He ignored what George had said, his look switching between Paul and George.

Before they could come up with a reply though the man started to laugh and then made a brisk jump on Yellow Submarines railing. He took a moment to gain his balance, waving his hands in the air and still laughing wholeheartedly, as it was one of the funniest things he’d ever done in his life.

Paul seemed to take a few soft steps back.

George couldn’t believe his eyes, but the man did make a jump towards them. George would remember the moment for quite a while, when the man in green was in the air, not knowing what would happen next. The man with the round glasses did still have a smile on his face though, as if he knew he was going to make it.

Shortly there was a was thud on their ship.

”Now then”, George could hear him say.

Paul was not far away from the stranger, pointing the gun threateningly towards him.

The man didn’t look cheery after that, quite the opposite. He looked quite offended.

Because of the ocean’s waves, George couldn’t hear what the man then said to Paul, speaking with a low voice, just above a whisper.

”If you don’t want my crew to shoot your friend over there, I advice that you drop that gun right now, mate”.

The guy and Paul had an intense staring contest after that. Neither one moved an inch, they just stared at each other. George was kind of confused of what was going on.

As the silence grew longer and longer, George shared a look with the Yellow Submarine’s crew. He couldn’t really make out what they were thinking. He gave them a little wave as many stared back at him. He could see someone wave back, but the person was soon stopped by few other pirates.

George turned to look at Paul again. Paul glanced back at him hesitantly. Then he heard a clank as the gun hit the deck’s floor.

The stranger kicked the revolver further away from them all. He seemed to be smiling again, his teeth showing.

”I’m John. Lennon”, he put his right hand over his heart, his other foot slightly behind the other and bowed dramatically.

”And what can I call the two lads I’m plundering?” John said as he was back up.

George didn’t know if Paul was speechless because of John’s way of acting, or by the fact that they were getting robbed (and possibly even worse), or both.

”Paul...”, was all he said while swiftly crossing his arms. George could see that he was pouting. When John wasn’t responding with anything Paul eventually added with a slightly annoyed sigh, ”McCartney”.

John gave a short snort and shook his head. ”No need to be upset, princess, I was just asking your names”.

Paul looked like he was about to burst, his face glowing red, but his outburst was stopped as John continued with a friendly tune: ”Hm, Paul, you say?” His gaze lingered on Paul a moment, before giving George a questioning look.

”George, George Harrison”, he replied and slowly made his way down the stairs, hands up in the air, next to Paul. He couldn’t leave Paul alone right now.

”So, it’s Macca and Hazza! Fantastic”, John cheered.

George had no idea where John’s enthusiasm was coming from and whether or not he should be scared, but he sure didn’t like where things were heading: their ship was being taken over and they could even get killed because of this. It was not like George hadn’t expected this, it had all just happened insanely quickly. He and Paul had just started sailing a few days ago and now they were already doomed. However, maybe this John could show them mercy, he didn’t seem to be in a bad mood. But who knows about pirates? This John could easily be some kind of sadist.

John had now turned around, speaking something to his crew that George paid little attention to. He suddenly had an idea that blocked out everything else. Perhaps the Yellow Submarine would leave them if they didn’t have a captain… and he still had his sword. George didn’t like the idea, but it would do if it meant saving Paul.

George swiftly grabbed his sword and swung it towards John.

CLANK!

What?

”George what did you do?!” he could hear Paul shout from behind.

To George’s surprise, his sharp sword hadn’t hit flesh at all. John was now staring back at him again, protected by his own sword.

How did he have such speed?

With a fast motion, George’s sword was twisted out of his hand, onto the deck.

To their surprise, John didn’t look upset. He was beaming. ”You should rather be a vampire than a pirate, don’t you think? You’ve got fangs and all”.

George closed his mouth, not having noticed that he had been staring mouth agape.

John acted like he was deep in thought, tapping his chin with his index finger. ”Count Harrison. Doesn’t sound too bad, aye?” he said while smirking again and narrowing his eyes.

Yeah. John definitely was some kind of sadist, George thought.


	2. Guitar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!! This took a bit longer than expected, but here's the next chapter! I have too many ideas so I'm writing those as well, but there will be a third chapter eventually!
> 
> Also, I forgot to mention that the first chapter was from George's pov. This one is from his pov as well. In the future I'll be writing from other povs too though.
> 
> ok but i just realized that this was almost like Paul and George when they saw the Yellow Submarine- https://youtu.be/8UjWwMtrETk

John had called many of his men onto their ship, who were now under their deck, searching for whatever they had on the ship.

”You two, follow me”, Lennon instructed George and Paul, probably so they couldn’t start protesting to his crew as they watched the crew carry food and various other items.

And so they entered the captain’s cabin. Both George and Paul had been living there though, since it had been just the two of them.

Now John scanned the room like everything there was for sale… well everything wasn’t for sale since he could practically take anything for no money in return. He didn’t stop to look at anything for a long time. He seemed uninterested in the what the cabin contained, until his eyes crossed the wall to the left, where George’s shelf was… and where his guitar was hanging.

Anxiety built up not so slowly in George. His guitar was probably the last thing he would let to be stolen from him. He began to fear it was already too late.

”Would you look at that!” John walked towards the wall and George swore to God if John would as much as touch the guitar he-

”This one is just gorgeous”. John took the guitar into his arms and admired it.

George could not stay silent any longer. His guitar was very dear to him. Who knows when he would get hands on a new guitar? And one that matched the beautiful sound was even more challenging to find.

”Put that back. Now. It’s George’s guitar!”

To George’s surprise, Paul had spoken before him. John actually looked taken aback for a second, but soon returned to his default, unbothered self. He even let out a short laugh that broke the sudden, awkward silence.

”It’s my guitar now, as you can see, fellas. In fact, I’ll take the other one as well”, John nodded towards the other guitar that was in the corner, leaning againt the wall. Paul’s guitar.

George now looked towards Paul to see how he had reacted. His face was still red because of his anger. Paul tried to find words, he was obviously very bothered.

”I guess we don’t have a say in this”, he finally said bitterly.

George hated to admit to himself that Paul was right. There was no way out of this, except to admit defeat. There was no way the could make it against John and his men. Not to mention John’s quick reflexes.

”Yes, Paul but still-”, George was startled as he heard a chord being play loudly on the guitar.

”It’s been a hard day’s night, and I’ve been working like a dog! It’s been a hard day’s night, I should be sleeping like a log...”

John’s singing and playing interrupted their conversation, both falling silent. John stopped quickly though when George and Paul turned their attention towards him and silenced the guitar by putting his hand over the resonating strings.

John was smiling now. Or in fact, it was more of another grin that appeared on his face. ”You have it tuned as well! Sounds excellent… you know, Georgie, I’m feeling generous today so I’ll give you a chance to get your guitar back”.

”What? Really? How would that be then?” George didn’t start feeling too hopeful, but to know there was a chance to get his guitar returned made him feel a little less worried about it’s fate.

”It’s not like we can fight with swords anymore, we’ve been over that,” John pointed out and intentionally made a long pause. Then he continued to play some tunes on the guitar, still smiling smugly.

”Why we have a guitar battle, of course!”

George lifted his heavy eyebrows. Was John for real? Or just one of his jokes?

”A guitar battle? You mean that the one who plays best, wins the guitar? Something like that?”

John played a g major on the guitar. ”Yes, something like that. After all, if this guitar is so dear to you, you should know how to play it, am I right?”

George had to admit that there was plenty of truth in what John was saying, but he didn’t reply with anything. He just slightly tilted his head foward, as if nodding.

”You two just sit down and I’ll begin. Hmm… We’ll need a judge though… Pauline- I mean Paul could be the judge. No wait, I know! Just wait a second”, John rushed out of the room, leaving the door open.

That’s it. George knew Paul had a fairly short temper and John was certainly testing it. At this moment George could practically hear Paul’s thoughts, about to erupt.

”Calm down, Paul, he’s trying to get us annoyed. So if we could- possibly avoid that?” George spoke with a low voice so John couldn’t hear them.

”Fine, you’re right”, Paul sighed and then took a very deep breath, ”Just- if he keeps going on for too long I can’t promise anything”, he made a chuckle.

Now it was George’s time to sigh and shake his head. Then his attention returned to John, who was behind them and now apparently shouting to someone over at the Yellow Submarine. They decided to go find out what was going on.

”Ritchie, are you there?! Ritchie!”

From one of the round windows, a face popped up after about a minute of waiting. They couldn’t see the person too well, but he seemed to have brown, fairly short hair.

”What’s going on, John? I was sleeping”, the person, presumably called Ritchie, yawned and then disappeared again.

”Just take a cigarette and get your ass down here!”

”Who’s he?” George turned to John, curious.

”Oh...” John seemed to hesitate answering ”...That’s Richard. He’s a prisoner on me ship”.

Paul and George turned back to this Richard, who was now leaning rather relaxed against the round window while puffing out white smoke, eyelids almost closed. 

”So...” Paul looked at John in disbelief. John was certainly a... unique personality ”...you gave your prisoner a cigarette?”

John didn’t answer at first and just kept his steady gaze on Richard.

”Yeah, Macca. I’m not barbaric”, he then said casually with a shrug.

”Says a pirate”, George wanted to point out, but decided it was for the best not to.

George could see Paul relaxing a little. Maybe, just maybe they weren’t in such a big trouble if this John shared cigarettes even with the prisoners and hadn’t decided to throw Paul and George overboard, at least so far.

-

”What’s going on here?” Ritchie said as he had managed to get onto the other ship, almost falling into the water while doing so. He looked around and saw John’s crew looting whatever George and Paul had on their ship. ”Or more precisely, why am I needed?” He winced as he seemed to remember something almost painful. ”John, if you’re gonna have me duel again I’m going back, alright?”

George was somewhat bemused by Ritchie’s boldness. It was like he wasn’t at all frightened by John… it was almost like they were friends. Just perhaps they were. Besides, Ritchie himself had a quite intimidating look: his unfazed eyes glaring their way through everything and his mouth staying in the same, rather sad expression.

John shook his head in return: ”No, not this time. You’re going to have to be the judge”.

”A judge, huh? Oh I’m listening. And I’m judging-” Ritchie stretched out the word, waiting for John to complete his sentence.

”Well who’s a better guitar player, of course. Me or George here”, John waved the guitar in front of Richard, as it was obvious.

”That I can do. You should’ve said straight away”, a surprisingly warm smile spread across Ritchie’s face. After that he didn’t look intimidating at all, as a small smile remained. He looked quite the opposite from worrisome actually, George thought. His blue eyes were shining with excitement and his lips were forming a friendly, gentle smile. Now that George was looking, he did have very fluffy, shiny hair as well-

Paul nudged George with his elbow.

”Oh, sorry, what?” George blurted out.

”We’re going to head back inside with John and Ringo. We’ll hear each other better there and the guitar playing of course”, Paul said, subtly amused.

”Ringo? Oh, your name is Ringo?” George turned to Richard. Apparently he had missed that.

”You can also call me Richard, but that’s me. It’s the rings, you see.”, Ringo grinned, showing both of his hands in front of George that indeed had several rings garnishing his fingers.

”A bit dreamy that George. Heard nothing of what you said” John laughed, looking at Ringo for support while beginning to step back inside.

George was taken over by embarrasment and he was sure blood rushed all the way up to his ears.

”Just like you, except you actually don’t want to listen either”, Richard laughed back.

John stopped in his steps, turning slowly around, unreadable expression behind his glasses.

”I don’t know what you’re going on about”.

Ringo giggled and leaned closer towards George to whisper: ”See, just as I said!”

George pretended that this conversation didn’t make him nervous. Hell, why was he now suddenly nervous? He should’ve been nervous this whole time. Their ship was being robbed, after all. Maybe the realisation just had hit him later.

”Now, are we going to stay here and sunbathe or are we going to play some music?” John lamented.

-

So there they were: Sitting down on the floor of their boat together with two strangers, waiting for a stranger to start playing George’s guitar to see if he got to keep it as his or not.

”So Ringo here will be our judge… but also me if he can’t choose”, John hung the guitar strap over his head.

”He doubts I can make up my mind”, Ringo said overly dramatic to George and Paul, pretending to be offended, while shaking his head.

George made a chuckle, a little carefully though because of John. He might not care about Richard’s teasing, but George did try to strike down John with his sword a few moments ago, so yeah... No wonder the air was a bit tense. Ringo did seem try his best to break the tension though. A smile really could be like warm sunshine.

”Yes, you better not make me lose on purpose. This should be a fair fight, lad” John squinted at Ringo.

”Why of course, of course!” Ringo laughed, a bit of playful sarcasm hidden behind his words.

George could see John roll his eyes.

”Whatever, here it goes”, John played the first chord. George guessed it would be the same song that John had begun singing before.

_” It’s been a hard day’s night and I’ve been working like a dog  
It's been a hard day's night, I should be sleeping like a log  
But when I get home to you I'll find the things that you do  
Will make me feel alright ”_

George quite enjoyed the melody. It was quick and even though the words were not very fancy, they were really catchy.

_”When I'm home everything seems to be right ...”_

George turned his head towards Paul to see what he was thinking. He was sitting legs and arms crossed, but it seemed like music calmed his nerves. Or it did at least a little as the song went on. George had to admit that this song was not bad at all and that John was not half bad as a guitarist. He was singing perfectly too, which made George somewhat nervous, remembering that he had to do his own performance soon too.

_” But when I get home to you I'll find the things that you do  
Will make me feel alright  
You know I feel alright  
You know I feel alright ”_

They all clapped as the song ended. John bowed to them, smirking, seemingly proud of how his playing had sounded.

To everyone’s surprise, Paul was the first one to speak.

”Did you write that?”


	3. Guitar Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little shorter but I didn't want to take too long with updating so- yeah I hope it's alright :,) It's mostly from Paul's POV (Paul is mad), but also a little bit from George's POV (it's such a struggle to play while nervous..)

Paul watched as John began to play on George’s guitar. He really got onto Paul’s nerves. John probably thought he could say whatever he wanted. Even so, it seemed like he knew how to play guitar, just like Paul and George. Could he even have written this song? Paul hadn’t met many other songwriters besides George and himself, and even less people who were actually serious about it.

When the song halted to an end he decided to ask John if it was his song.

John stared at Paul, expression neutral. He seemed to be wondering something, or perhaps he was simply studying Paul.

Matter-of-fact, he answered: ”Yes, I did write it. Why?” He tilted his slightly to the side.

Paul tried to seem casual. If he was completely honest with himself, he didn’t want to admit how great the song was. ”Just wondering. It was not that bad, you know. Not half bad”.

”But it could’ve been better, you say?”

Paul was not sure if he dared to say the truth, but soon he found himself telling just that. ”Well, some tunes should’ve gone differently”.

”Hm, you’re right, it needs polishing”, John admitted, nodding slightly. He seemed to be somewhat interested about the subject, as a glint appeared in his eyes. ”I take it you two perhaps write songs of your own too?”

Paul and George shared a look, smiling a little.

”In fact we do. It’s somewhat rare nowadays, isn't it? Everyone sings the same songs at the bars”, Paul chuckled.

”Right”, John replied distantly, handing the guitar over for George and sat down on the floor beside them. ”Let’s see if your songs are any better than those at the bars, then”.

George seemed to hesitate beginning to play. He was just holding the guitar, in thought.

”Don’t say you forgot how to play it”, John sneered.

Paul sent a glare towards John. This guy wouldn't let anyone have a break, would he?

”No, no”, George chuckled.

He then turned around, heading to his desk with the guitar in his hand. The guitarist opened drawer after drawer, finally finding what he was looking for. His hand felt cold and sweaty against the air as he grabbed the item. He knew his fingers would get stiff if they were cold and this would surely bother his playing. He was getting nervous. Damn. George had thought that he didn't have stage fright, but now he realised how little experience of performing he actually had.

\---

Paul knew that George was going to win when he picked up the guitar capo that was in the drawer. There was one song George usually played with a capo and Paul had no doubt he was going to miss this opportunity to play it. It was one of his best, after all. Or so Paul thought at least. George had composed countless of songs, so he probably had many great ones in store Paul had never heard.

Confirming Paul’s suspicions, George played the D chord and then continued with the cheery, heartwarming melody.

”Here comes the sun… Here comes the sun, and I say… It’s alright...”

Then he played the amazing, wonderful guitar intro. The bright music could really light up the whole room with it’s bright rays of tunes, just like the sun with it’s empowering energy.

”Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter… Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here...  
Here comes the sun doo-doo-doo-doo… Here comes the sun, and I say… It's all right...”

As George started with the short solo part, Paul noticed that George had suddenly messed up. It was just a couple of notes, but it could be heard clearly in the melody. George didn’t stop there though, continuing to play the song with like before. Paul side-eyed at John to see how he was reacting. His expression seemed to remain the same, lips in a straight line, listening carefully to the song.

”Little darling, I feel like ice is slowly melting… Little darling, it seems like years since it’s been clear...”

You can do it, you can do it, you can do it -Paul thought, wishing George could somehow hear him.

”It’s alright!!”

And so the song was over, almost as quickly as it had begun. They all cheered once again. Paul could see that George was sweating, nervous, but trying to smile as if nothing had happened.

John clapped his hands slowly, even after the others had stopped, sound echoing in the small room.

”Well that was something, I have never heard anything like it”, John put his hand on his chin in thought.

Paul wondered, could it be that John had not liked the song at all? Impossible. Or maybe John had noticed George playing the wrong tunes? To his relief his train of thought was interrupted as John continued: ”No need to say anything!” He told Ringo and Paul, holding his hands up, trying to be sure they wouldn’t say anything, then turning towards George, ”You can keep your guitar, you certainly know what you’re doing. Your song was almost like from another world, in a good way that is, heh”.

”You just don’t want to admit his song was a lot better, do you?”

”Ringo, I’ll have you walk the plank if that makes you talk less”, John glared, but then his features softened, ”You’re not wrong though”, he sighed in defeat, lifting his eyebrows.

”I really nailed it, didn’t I? Get it? Because of the plank?” Ringo then burst out laughing uncontrollably, "HUH HUH HAHA… yeah”.

John visibly cringed, shaking his head, looking like he regretted his latest decisions in life.

George hugged his guitar tightly, happy he didn’t have to give it away.

Paul stood up to give George a pat on the shoulder. He was glad that his brother had his guitar back and his song had made Paul relax, though there was a worry that was eating up the joy slowly. What was going to happen to them now? Were they free to go as well?

Soon they realised Ringo was chatting about something with John. They were whispering, so George and Paul couldn’t hear a thing.

”And what are you two scheming?” George huffed.

John seemed to contemplate something that Ringo had said, paying little attention. Ringo just flashed them a smile, before turning to look at John once more.

”Lads, what would you think if you were to join a band? Me and Ringo play every now and then, whenever a place will have us”.


	4. Laughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW/ Drug use.
> 
> And thank you for all the support!! It means much!

”In a band?!” Paul was baffled.

”You heard me right”, John nodded.

”So what you’re saying is.. that you’re pirates, but you also have a band?”

”Yes, what about it? You’re saying no?” John faked a miserable expression, shoulders falling.

”Sounds brilliant!” George piped up. This sounded too good to be true. He hadn’t imagined he could actually play in a band someday. Nobody at home had really been interested, except Paul. This could be their chance.

”Haha, seems like you have no choise but to agree, Mccartney”, John smiled smugly, crossing his arms.

Paul rolled his eyes dramatically and turned his face away from the others.

”Anyhow, we’ll be taking your boat. I’m sure it’s worth something if we sell it”, John stated thoughtfully as he began to walk outside.

”What?!”

The others followed John outside to the chilly sea breeze.

John swiftly turned around. ”Yeah. What did you think? You may keep your instruments, but I didn’t promise anything about any other belongings now, did I?”

Paul sighed, ”I suppose so.. But what are George and I going to do?”

”Well ’Mr. I suppose so’ probably won’t have a problem swimming to the shore”.

”John, come on, don’t scare the poor lads”, Ringo interrupted.

A huge gleeful smile threatened to appear on John’s face and he fought to contain his laughter, but couldn’t in the end, ”Oh I’m- I’m kidding, I’m kidding- You should’ve seen your- your faces though”, he tried to talk through his laughter. When he had catched his breath at last with a final sigh, he carried on: ”Ringo could take care of you. Couldn’t you?”

”Of course”, Ringo cheered.

”I suppose so”, Paul commented, grinning towards John.

\---

Ringo’s room wasn’t what Paul and George had expected. Or perhaps they had. It wasn’t anything like a prison cell with cold metal bars, even though the room was small. It had flagrant colours everywhere and looked rather cozy, with it’s round window to the right that brought warm sunlight in.

”Doesn’t look like a prison cell to me”, Paul noted while glancing around.

Ringo burst out laughing, unable to control himself, ”Hehehuhuhuh- Yeah, nothing like it. Uh... I’m not an actual prisoner. John is my friend, we’ve known for a while”.

”You have? Well, it certainly seems like it”.

”Yes... Look, the thing is- John has to act like he does. He has to keep up a.. a kind of a facade.”

”Facade?” George wondered what Ringo precisely meant.

”Mhm. Deep down he’s something else, I believe. He has to act like a captain, if he is one. The other people here.. hmm... many aren’t very pleasant, you could say. Though what else could be expected on a ship like this? But John is different. And Eppy- Brian I mean, but we call him Eppy, from Epstein, his last name”, Ringo chuckled a little.

”He really helped John in the beginning- of all of this. Eppy hasn’t had it easy either.. but together he and John could help each other. You should meet him!” Ringo smiled brightly, excited. ”Though still about the other crew members: I think you should be a bit careful... Why do you think I spend most of my time here as a ’prisoner’? I fear they begin to see it through slowly, but hopefully not. Luckily they fear John, he has really quick reflexes and is probably the most talented swordsman here”.

But you know, this was my idea”, Ringo continued, then sighing, ”I hate violence. Then why I am with John on a pirate ship, you may ask? That’s a story for another time”. Ringo apparently didn’t want to continue talking about the subject, since he still continued speaking: ”I play drums, by the way”.

That was a lot of information to take in, George thought as Ringo suddenly talked about something entirely else.

”You said you and John kind of play in a band, right?”

”We do! And we were planning to practise tomorrow again. So you’ll supposedly be there too”.

”I see. So what will we do now?” Paul asked, thinking about the probably long evening ahead.

”Why don’t you two take a seat?” Ringo nodded towards the few chairs against the wall.

As Paul and George made their way to the chairs, Ringo shuffled to his bedside table, opening the first drawer. He looked like he searched for something. For an eternity. It took Ringo so long that Paul and George started trying to peek what he was doing. When he turned around, they understood. ”Mind having one?” Ringo held out two joints.

”Oh.. no, thanks, but I’m good”, Paul shook his head. He didn’t think getting high right now would be a great idea. He also wasn't that excited about drugs.

”I understand. I’m not here to pressure you to anything, though these are pretty great if I say so myself”.

”Hand one over to me”, Paul heard a voice say next to him.

Paul turned towards George with raised eyebrows, a little surprised. George just shrugged with a smile. Despite that Paul didn’t say anything against George’s decision and just slouched more down onto his seat, trying to relax as well.

”There you go. Don’t inhale it too quickly”, Ringo fell onto his bed that was on the opposite side of George and Paul.

George smirked, his fangs showing, ”Then why don’t you show me? I’ll _watch_ ”.

Ringo’s eyes widened for a second, he could’ve almost sworn the other had winked at him. Ringo wasn’t flustered for a long time though and continued the conversation: ”Well- yes, sure! Just watch”. He lit the roll and brought the joint to his lips, inhaling slowly. After that he held it in for a moment, before exhaling through his nose.

Ringo’s face lit up again. His smile was a bit manic this time, in contrast to his regular expressions. ”See, it’s not that difficult. It’s just that the first time you might start coughing. Alright, let’s do it together now”. Ringo leaned a bit towards George after lightning a match and then igniting the joint George was holding.

They both looked at each other as they breathed in the drug.

\---

George was relieved that he didn’t have a coughing fit. It was presumably because he had smoked cigarettes before, he thought. The first time he had smoked it had been uncomfortable to say at least.

But this was partially different from smoking regular cigarettes. He could feel everything moving slightly more slowly than usual. Or perhaps he did see everything as he was supposed to and his brain just realised everything sluggishly. He didn’t panic, simply feeling at peace, although he was in a strange mood. The world seemed to slow down and not rush in the way that it used to do. The guitarist didn’t know if he preferred everything like this. He might’ve. Ringo and Paul were there with him, so he quickly concluded that it didn’t matter. He was not alone.

George noticed that too many thoughts were clashing in his head, competing for attention, so he decided to focus on what he was seeing to stop the flow. The sky was ahead of him. Wait- the sky? Oh that’s Ringo. Funny thing- his eyes looked like the sky, or so his wild imagination was telling him. They even looked like the ocean, being so similar to almost make him see all the oceans in the world, coloured in the same cerulean blue as Ringo’s eyes.

Ringo and George kept staring at each other, never breaking eye contact. It was kind of intense, but at the same time they both started to look kind of tired. Paul supposed it was because they started to get high, or rather were high by now. By now the room started to get a little foggy. With a sigh he went to open the window. If he only had guessed a few days ago where they would be right now. Mccartney returned to his chair after letting in some fresh air, waving his hand before George’s eyelids that were almost closed and the constant calm smile that was plastered onto his face. ”You still there, pal?”

George blinked leisurely and very lazily turned his head towards Paul: ”Oh, hi Paul! How are you? I didn’t ask you that today, did I? I’m sorry about that. Can you forgive me? Are you doing alright? You better” he talked rapidly and then gave a wholehearted laugh.

”My God, George”, Paul facepalmed, though not very angrily. He was smiling a little too, in fact. ”I’m always going to have to take care of you, am I not?”

”That would be really nice of you Paul, really. You’re a sweet brother. Believe me. By the way, have you seen Ringo’s eyes? They look like the ocean”, George started to giggle uncontrollably once again, taking another hit of the softly glowing cigarette.

Ringo seemed not to notice them talking, too wasted, now intently watching the window instead as the smoke from the room dissolved into the air outside.

”George, you should know that you’re sounding like someone from a mediocre romance novel”, Paul shook his head.

”Good point. Anyway-” George continued to ramble.

Paul felt like this was going to be a long evening indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like someone from a mediocre romance novel.. or like someone from a mediocre fanfiction.


	5. I'm Still Yawning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A tiny bit shorter chapter than usually, but I wanted to post this one since the chapter would've been probably very long and taken more time. Again, thank you everyone for the kudos and comments!! They make my day!

Paul was about to wake up. Where was he anyway? Many memories flashed through his mind as he remembered. Right. Sweet.

It didn’t take long for him to know where he was when he had opened his eyelids properly. They were still in Ringo’s room, on the floor. Paul appreciated that he and George had been allowed to take their mattresses from their former ship, otherwise his muscles would’ve felt incredibly sore right now. Their guitars were also resting beside them.

”George”, Paul whispered while nudging the sleeping boy next to him. George’s eyes were covered by his hat. Paul removed it, ”George! Wake up”.

George just mumbled in return what sounded like something about bread.

”We have sandwiches, it’s time to wake up, Georgie”, Paul hummed, still shaking George.

George groaned before starting to rub his tired eyes, ”Wh- what, did you make sandwiches, Paul?”

Paul grinned, ”I wish I would’ve. I don’t when we’re going to eat next, actually”.

”Then why did you have to wake me up- Oh-” George said, realising where they were and apparently remembering last evening too. He inhaled sharply, as if he had been stung. Perhaps he was because of the thought.

”That’s right. You weren’t dreaming”.

”Paul, last night- Sorry about that, haha. I wasn’t acting too stupid, was I?”

”Oh yeah, you were really embarrasing”, Paul laughed, ”For example, I think I’ll have to tell you that you don’t have to remind me of how Ringo’s eyes look like. You described that in detail a couple of times and I assure you, I will remember from now on.. possibly for the rest of my entire life, unfortunately”, he laughed even more, amused.

”This is bullying”, George said sarcastically. He yawned and collapsed onto the mattress, pretending to be sleeping again. After a second he jumped up again, ”But wait… I said what? Did he say something about that? Or er… nevermind, it doesn’t matter. It’s no big deal”.

”Sure”, Paul patted George’s shoulder before getting up.

”Anyway, do you think they’ll give us food or will we be starving?”

George frowned, ”I hope it’s not the latter. Or actually must be the latter, since i _am_ starving”.

Paul made his way to the door, placing his hand on the handle, hoping it wasn’t locked.

And it wasn’t. The door swiftly swung open and Paul looked at George with a victorious grin.

\---

And so they made their way out. The corridor was narrow, but obviously it was tiny since they were on a ship. There was light at the end of the corridor. The wooden planks creaked beneath them as they approached it.

”Where are we going, Paul?”

”I suppose we will have to ask for food, since they didn’t mention it. It’s not like it’s going to appear out of nowhere”.

”A good point”.

When they were about to go up the steep ladder that led onto the deck, they stopped in their tracks.

”No, Ringo- Look, we don’t know them that well yet. We shouldn’t trust them. Not that much”.

”Isn’t that John?” Paul frowned while whispering to George, turning his head.

George nodded, taking a few steps back from the ladder. There was a room and a door not far from them, to their right. ”Who do you think he’s talking to?” They got their question answered as they both carefully pressed their ears onto the door.

”Come on! I noticed you seem to be quite comfortable with them”, it was obvious in Ringo’s tone that he was annoyed, ”Besides, _captain_ , yesterday you personally invited them to our band practice and said that I should hang out with them. You wouldn’t let me be with them if you didn’t trust them even a tiny bit, would you?”

”Hmh, either way, it’s a risk I’m willing to take. Exactly, we met them _yesterday_! Yes perhaps I do trust them _a tiny bit_ ”.

”What’s gotten into you? You don’t mean that, John”, Ringo’s voice wavered little, almost struggling to get the words out.

”What do you know about it, _Ritchie_? You don’t have any guts standing up for yourself, not even mentioning standing up for the ship”, John scoffed.

Silence.

”Yeah... I suppose you’re right, but-”

”But what? This is where we live now, as cruel as it is”.

”Yes, I know. Listen, I-”, Ringo opened his mouth to say something, but suddenly he started to let out coughs instead. They didn’t stop. Ringo put his hand over his mouth in attempt to prevent breathing in air that he could cough out again. It worked and Ringo opened his mouth again to speak, when it started all over again.

John quickly made his way to the drummer, who was leaning against one of the boxes to the side.

”Bloody hell not again- No no no no!”

Richard desperately tried to inhale as tears began to fall, soaking his face.

”Try to breathe. It’s alright, it’s just me here. I’m here with you. I’ll just get you something to drink”, John tried his best to soothe his friend and rushed around the room, looking for some liquid. They didn’t have much water, it was mostly beer. And he soon found bottles of it.

John helped Ringo to get some of the drink down, both praying it would work.

It did eventually work. Ringo only let out a few coughs afterwards, while rubbing the tears out of his eyes. ”Jeez, I’m really sorry, I didn’t mean for that to happen when we were discussing”, Ringo quickly said with a hoarse voice.

”No, don’t be sorry”, he hugged Ringo carefully, not adding too much pressure, ”You’re my friend, I should’ve remember what we agreed on, after all”.

Ringo hugged back, smiling, ”Thank you”.

”You should go wake up those two. I’ll have things to do, but I’ll see you later, yeah? But come and find me if you’re feeling even a little ill”.

Paul and George thought it was for the best to stop eavesdropping and head back to Ringo’s room. They almost ran, at the same time trying to not make a sound. The duo hoped John and Ringo hadn’t heard them as they urgently closed the door behind them.


	6. It's Left Unsaid

The door was opened. Paul and George tried to seem like they had just sitting on their mattresses and had not at all hurried back to that place mere seconds ago. They quickly turned their heads in the direction of Ringo as he greeted them. ”Morning! Did you get any sleep?”

”Oh yes, it was very nice considering the fact that we just got kidnapped here”, Paul said jokingly, though there was a bitter undertone to his words.

”Right”, Ringo simply nodded and sat on his bed, ”So can I ask you why you did it?”

Paul turned to look at George to find he was already gazing at him, worried. They were at loss of words while wondering who should answer, both slightly panicking because of the possibility that the might’ve gotten caught on their eavesdropping.

”Sorry what?” George asked, trying to look confused and not at all frightened.

”Become pirates, I mean”, Ringo elaborated, shrugging.

”Oh that”.

Both George and Paul wanted to let out a sigh of relief, but that would’ve looked suspicious.

A smile was starting to stretch onto Ringo’s face, ”Yes, it’s not like you seem… How do I say this? … To be very experienced, not much more than me at least. I’m just curious”.

George understood Ringo, but he wasn’t sure if he was comfortable sharing his life story. Not right now at least. ”Uhh, well, it’s not everyone’s first choice, is it? To sum it up one thing led to another and I quit school, not that we could’ve afforded it for much longer. I found no job and...” George tried to swallow the lump that had appeared in his throat, making it harder to get words out, ”… things got worse. Anyway, Paul”, he gestured that it was Paul’s turn. George really didn’t feel like going any deeper on the subject right now, tears threatening to appear in his eyes. He really would like to forget rather than remember the past at the moment.

Paul tried to reassure George by putting his hand on his friend’s shoulder, noticing the significant change in his friend’s mood.

”Right… I...”, Paul seemed to struggle finding words too.

Seconds passed, but all that Paul said was a bunch of ’well’s and ’um’s. They waited for his answer patiently, not having much to say either.

George thought it was somewhat strange since he thought Paul had simply followed him on his journey, more or less. So there couldn’t be much more else to explain, could there?

”I couldn’t let George go alone, could I?” Paul concluded.

Was that sweat starting to form on his forehead?

George gave Paul a questioning look, but Paul wouldn’t meet his eyes, so George decided to drop it and turned to Ringo: ”What about you? Though you are more of a passenger, still”, he asked, wanting to know more about this person.

Ringo seemed a little taken aback by the question. A deep sadness and dread flashed in his eyes, but it was gone as soon as it appeared. ”It’s only fair for you to ask, since I asked you two… I never wanted to leave but I had no choice. I mean- in a way! Um… we have to make most of our lives, don’t you think? I have never been this far from home and my family isn’t very rich, so we haven’t travelled. I’ve seen more than I ever thought I would”.

The answer was a bit strange, but made sense in a way. However, they didn’t try to push for further explanations and starting talking about other matters.

George was not surprised that Ringo didn’t want to tell them everything. More importantly, it was more unexpected to realise that it seemed like Paul was also most probably hiding something, even though they knew each other so well. Or that’s at least what he suspected. Nonetheless George knew that they all had their secrets. He would leave it at that for now.

\---

After more hanging out with Ringo and some breakfast that mostly consisted of rusk and mean glances from the crew members, they eventually made their way to the captain’s cabin along with their guitars.

Ringo opened the door for them and in the room seemed to be John and somebody else, both seemed to ignore their arrival.

”What do you mean we won’t change course? It’s useless to stop so soon! Besides, everyone is getting fed up with you going around and playing”, the unfamiliar man fumed, almost plucking off strands of his dark hair.

”Have my plans not worked out so far, hm? Besides, don’t we already have a reputation? Common people do fear us”, John reasoned, seeming not to be very shaken.

”I suppose you’re right, but for how long are we going to be able to do this? Exactly, we’re sort of famous, but that also means that many more other ships are going to hunt us down. Don’t you get it? It’s risk every time we go on shore. What if someone recognises you?”

At that John frowned, adjusting the glasses on his nose. It was just then he paid attention to the fact that Paul, Ringo and George were there too.

John’s expression changed completely. Such genuine delight was something rare. ”So, are you lads ready?”

The unidentified person turned to look at them too. He looked rather kind.

”Hey Eppy”, Ringo made a small wave, ”Sorry, I should’ve knocked, heh”.

”It’s alright. And who are these two?”

”This is Paul and that’s George. Paul and George, this is Brian, who I mentioned earlier”.

Paul and George greeted Brian a little awkwardly.

”I see...” Brian inspected the guitars the two were holding, then turning slowly to look at John with a knowing look.

John only stared back with an unwavering expression behind his glasses.

”Right. I’ll be leaving now. I’ll see you all later”, Brian said finally and left the room.

Ringo looked at John with questioning eyes when Brian had left, wondering what had just occurred, only to see that John was already gone.

”I should have the lyrics somewhere”, John spread out the papers on his desk, throwing letters and maps around, some even into a pile on the table. 

He really needs to clean this room sometime, Paul thought, trying not to say the comment out loud even though he was tempted to.

John held out some of the worn papers. Paul reluctantly took them and John continued his quest through the various papers.

Inspecting the three papers in his hands, Paul could see various scribbles here and there. It was a little difficult to make out any words, but Paul miraculously understood the hieroglyphs that John had written. They were not bad.

”Right, ’A Hard Day’s Night’ was the one we heard before?”, Paul asked while reading the lyrics.

”That’s correct, the one that you said could sound better”, John smirked and looked up from the papers.

”Hey, I meant it. Hmm… For example”, Paul grabbed his guitar and imitated what John had played. ”It went something like this, right?”

John stood with his mouth agape and eyes widened, ”How the hell do you remember it that well? You only heard it once. Was it that simple?”, he exclaimed.

Paul shrugged and stopped playing, giggling lightly, ”I guess it was memorable then”.

”Aw, you stole my pun, Paul”, Ringo said, head hanging low, defeated.

George couldn’t help but laugh at the silly interaction. He hadn’t laughed this much in a long while.

”Anyway, as I was saying, it went like this”, Paul played one of the guitar riffs, ”Couldn’t it go like this?” he asked while playing it slightly differently.

John raised his eyebrows, ”That does sound great..” He went to get his guitar as well, ”Now that you played it like that, what if it was sung and played like this?” John continued the song in a different manner.

This continued for minutes and soon the minutes turned into hours. George and Ringo were merely spectators as John and Paul discussed song after song. They didn’t quite have much to contribute, so they ended up staying quiet and decided to sit on a couch, a bit awkwardly. They had expected to be playing the songs already and not be crafting them.

”Do you also write songs a lot, George?” Ringo asked when he was sure they would not be playing at the moment.

”Oh, yes. I have written many, but I doubt they are any good. Except a few. They have potential. I’ll still have to practice writing. What about you?”

”I think the song you played was very good”, Ringo smiled rather shyly, which was surprising since Richard didn’t seem like a very shy person.

Ringo lowered his voice and continued with a whisper: ”Better than most of John’s anyway. And no, I don’t really write songs. I just play drums”.

George was flattered by the compliment, but it would’ve been even more encouraging if it wasn’t his best song that Ringo had heard. Still, his heart fluttered involuntarily. ”That’s alright, everyone is talented at something and not great at other things. I can’t play drums at all, for example”.

”Thanks. Though I don’t doubt you or Paul couldn’t play drums though if you practiced. So it’s ok for you to say that I’m great at smoking, if anything”, Ringo let out his signature laugh.

”Well...” George snickered, ”I will not deny that”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support! <3 Did you see the Yellow Submarine movie when it was streamed on Youtube? What did you think?


End file.
